


Patetico

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Before TG:re, Gore, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited Lust, error: file nicethings404 not found, he just wanted a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, he's not hungry. This is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patetico

“I can never tell what you're thinking about, and I'm quite good at reading people,” said freelance photographer Hori Chie to high school student Tsukiyama Shuu, once. Now he thinks, bless her soul: back then he didn't realize how comfortable it could be to smile and nod at Kaneki Ken's words while thinking _I wonder how it feels to bite off Kaneki-kun's lips and tongue when he's done eating._

There's always a tiny flicker in the back of his mind, a small voice that whispers constantly, _what if someone can hear what you're thinking, what if someone will discover someday all your dirtiest fantasies, what will you do then, what will become of you_ , but he shrugs it off because it's illogical, isn't it? If no one can read his face, then no one can read his mind, so Tsukiyama will keep on fantasizing, will keep thinking of Kaneki drenched in blood as his teeth drown in his flesh tearing it apart, grasping at red muscle and blue veins and digging deeper and deeper, chin splashed in all shades of red, and no one will ever ask questions.

 

 

 

 

 

However, one day, Tsukiyama's gaze lingers a bit too much on Kaneki's lips as he talks and smirks and bites his lower lip.

Kaneki notices, because he's smart, he's used to Tsukiyama after all these months spent working together; he doesn't ask, though. He knows better than that. He can picture it perfectly in his mind, all the perverted thoughts of eating him in every possible way: he'll just ignore it, as always. He can defend himself now, he's stronger than him, plus Hinami and Banjou are always around, so there's no way he could try something.

The same day, a few hours earlier, Tsukiyama thinks of his own blood, and how good it would taste on Kaneki's lips.

He thinks of kisses, and rejects the idea immediately, because he doesn't do kisses: they're useless. They won't get him anywhere near eating Kaneki, it's gross, useless, and unnecessary.

(He can't take his eyes off Kaneki's lips for a few days, though.)

 

 

 

 

 

He wants to smash his own head open, grab his brain and tear it out, slamming it on the ground right in front of Kaneki, he wants to scream it right in his ears, both at the same time if it were possible, _please read my mind, my thoughts, dive right in here, open up my brain and look inside, see what you find, please hear what I'm thinking_ , because words are failing him and the tears are coming from every corner of his body, bubbling up in his throat like hot bricks of blood.

Kaneki can't read his mind, but can read his face, and that's a start. That's something. No one can ever look through the Gourmet's façade, but this boy, this stupid boy and his delicious smell and skin and meat and muscle and blood, he can truly see him, the way he thinks of something perverted when they're talking, how wide are his proud smiles as he knocks down a handful of opponents, how he would blush just a tiny bit when he wears outfit he's suggested a few weeks before, how his fists would clench when they were close, how much he's crying tears of blood (oh, he wishes) because he knows they won't see each other again.

So why can't he read his mind? Just why? It's driving him mad, he shouldn't think of this when he's failing to stop him, he's going, he's still going even if he's crying, he wants to get back up and slash his neck open with teeth and nails and everything he's got, he wants to break him so he won't go, there has to be a way, he must be stopped, he can't die. He can't.

(Oh, he's not hungry. This is unexpected.)

Kaneki's thanks are meaningless, that stupid smile is meaningless, _don't turn away, please don't turn away, what will I do?, what?, why are you leaving me?, don't leave me, please_ , he thinks, he sobs, his shoulders freeze then shake then freeze again, his chest hurts, his throat is on fire, he can't even see his back properly as he walks away, _fuck this is horrible_.

(How petty, he thinks of Kaneki's lips, once again.)

 

 

 

 

 

Realization dawns on him the day after, as the sun rises.

(He didn't want to bite his lips off or taste his own blood on them.)

 

 

 

How pitiful.

**Author's Note:**

> He just wanted a kiss! Argh!  
> Anyway, hi!! I finally wrote something for one of my main OTPs, can you believe it!? Even if it's short and shitty and goes nowhere but hey it's a start.  
> English isn't my first language, so sorry if it's a bit awkward or idk. Eeeeh.  
> The title means "pathetic" in Italian, as you can guess!  
> Hope you enjoy ♥


End file.
